


All is Fair in Love and War

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: "It wasn’t fair that Patton struggled to breathe around him."Or; in which Patton tries to confess to the nerdy guy that comes in on Wednesday's





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some more Logicality, and so here it is!
> 
> Also, if it isn't obvious, this takes place before 'Sorry, I Walked Into Your Fist'.

 

 

It was a typical Wednesday. The café was filled with people of all ages, some in groups while others were alone. The atmosphere was friendly and serene as the day passed.

Patton couldn’t deny the fact that he loved his job. Not only did he get to do something he loved and bake pastries and other goods, but he also got to enjoy seeing people go about their day. He watched people who were happy as well as people who were not. He saw the people who needed a break and the ones who never worked a day in their life.

Maybe it was strange, but there was just something soothing about watching people’s lives. Looking into their eyes and reading a story without words.

It appears his routine was not meant to stay though, as a boy with glasses walked through the door and into the café. Patton smiled and turned to face the customer, only to freeze in awe. His heart stuttered as butterflies flitted around his stomach.

This man was absolutely gorgeous.

Patton internally berated himself before pasting a bright smile on his face. He raised his gaze to meet with the other’s and nearly stumbled backwards at the lack of emotion in his eyes. Never had he met someone whose eyes didn’t tell a story. Even those that were blind had stories to tell with their eyes, but this guy… It was like he had built an impenetrable wall to hide what he felt.

What was worse, was the fact that this made the man even more interesting to Patton.

“What can I get for you today, sir?” Patton asked, his voice light and cheery.

The man took a moment to scan the menu before returning his gaze to Patton. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time, and if it was anyone else, the situation may have become awkward. However, Patton followed the motto of, “It’s only awkward if you make it awkward”.

“I would like to request an order of a large black coffee, with a request of 2 shots of espresso. Additionally, I ask you to refrain from adding sugar.” The customer’s voice was apathetic, and his face was that of a stone.

Patton’s heart melted a bit. He didn’t know what exactly it was about this stranger, but he made Patton fall in love as soon as he walked through the door.

Nodding, Patton cast a bright smile at the man before turning to make his cup. Grabbing a marker Patton scribbled a cute phrase on it as well as a little doodle. “And what’s your name, sir?” Patton asked. Name’s weren’t a necessity, however he really wanted to know who this stranger was.

“Logan.”

* * *

 

The next day had been less eventful to say the least. Normally, Patton would find interest in everything and everyone. But that was before Logan walked into the café and into his life. Now it was difficult to find anything that excited him even half as much as the thought of the stoic man.

Still, he went about his day. Wearing a smile and reading people’s stories.

A week passed before Logan had shown up again. Just like last time he wore an indifferent expression. He had a tie on as well as a black polo, and dress pants. The look was then completed with his glasses that rested on his nose.

Patton’s smile widened as soon as he noticed the other boy. “Good afternoon, sir! What can I get you?” He asked.

Logan rattled off his order, it was the same as last time. Once again, Patton went about his routine. He wrote the other’s name on the cup and hesitated before writing, “Where have you _bean_ all my life?”

Once satisfied, Patton handed the other his cup and smiled brightly. Logan thanked him before leaving to sit at one of the tables. Patton watched as he sat down and opened a book up. He had a feeling that Logan was a bit on the nerdy side.

Patton’s heart was beating wildly as he watched the other, hoping that maybe he would turn and just glance towards him. Yet it appears today was not his day. Logan finished his coffee before standing up and making his way out of the café, not sparing a glance in Patton’s direction.

Sighing Patton rested his head against the counter. A frown settled on his face as he thought about the encounter. What was he even doing? He didn’t even know anything about this guy other than that his name was Logan and he liked books and coffee!

He let out a groan in despair. Love sucks.

* * *

 

Weeks passed by. Logan had taken an affinity to showing up at the café at the same time every Wednesday.

At almost exactly 4:00 pm Logan would walk through the door and order his usual before sitting down at a table to read his book.

Every Wednesday he would show up and Patton would feel his heart rate spike as hope filled him. Maybe he would notice him this time! Maybe he would finally show Patton his story!

Yet every Wednesday was the same. His eyes were a wall of stone.

Still, Patton had held on this long and he wasn’t planning on giving up anytime soon! He spent too many good puns and pick-up lines on the other to give up now.

He knew it was probably foolish, but he just couldn’t get the other boy out of his head. He was like a parasite attached to Patton’s brain and heart.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that Patton struggled to breathe around him. That Patton had to hide a blush every time Logan so much as looked at him. It wasn’t fair that Logan knew how Patton felt.

He had to.

It was impossible not to notice Patton’s affection towards the other male. Heck, even a few of the customers had noticed the cashier’s longing gaze.

And so, it went. Every Wednesday, Logan would show up. Patton would smile and make his order, writing a small pun on the cup beside the other male’s name. Logan would read a book as he drank his coffee. Once he was done he would get up and leave, Patton admiring him from afar.

* * *

 

It had been 7 months now. School had started up again and Patton saw less of Logan at the café. However, they did share 2 classes together. 

While sharing classes was great, it was also the worst thing ever.  Now he had to watch as Logan sat so close to him, and still he was just out of reach. Patton was starting to think he always would be. No matter how much he ran, Logan would always be a step out of reach.

So close, yet so far.

He remembered how Roman had laughed when he recalled his current situation to his friend. Roman had told Patton that chasing after Logan was hopeless. He didn’t believe in hopeless. And he most definitely didn’t believe that Logan was worth giving up.

So, he decided to up his game. Sending notes and casting small smiles at the other, yet it seemed to be a fruitless endeavor as Logan would simply acknowledge him. Nothing else. Not even a tint of pink to his cheeks or a quirk of the lips. Not even a giggle or scoff at the puns!

Maybe Roman was right…. Maybe it was hopeless.

Patton’s thoughts spiraled downwards into a perpetual loop of fear and insecurity as he walked down the hallway. It just wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair that he had to fall for someone so perfect! He-

His thoughts were cut off as he walked into a brick wall. At least, that’s close enough to what he would call the person he ran into. Patton looked up, his eyes meeting with Logan’s. Face flushing scarlet he stuttered out apologies to the other male.

“I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, and my mind was kind of in overdrive.” Logan raised a brow as Patton spoke. A moment passed before Patton’s eyes widened. “N-Not that that is an excuse for bumping into you it’s just-”

His words were cut off by a low chuckle. Patton stared in awe at the boy in front of him as he chuckled. “While I could say I accept your apology, I believe this would create a perfect excuse to ask you to attend Dinner with me.” Logan’s voice was smooth and deep as he spoke and- Wait. Was that an invitation for a date!?

“Wa-Are you asking me out on a date.” Patton almost died at the shrillness of his voice, but managed to keep equanimity, just long enough to see the tips of Logan’s ears burn scarlet as he nodded.

Silence surrounded the two as Patton stood in shock. “I- Yes! Of course, I will! Jesus, I was trying to let you know that I liked you for forever!” He yelled before freezing. Turning to Logan he saw the other stare at him with wide eyes.

Patton grinned sheepishly. A small smile found its way onto Logan’s face as he looked at Patton fondly. “Cute.”

Just then the bell rang, signifying the start of 7th period. Patton smiled brightly before bounding up to Logan and kissing the other boy’s cheek. “Bye Logan!” With that, the energetic male ran down the hall to his next class, meanwhile Logan watched the other with awe.

“Until then, Patton.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had difficulties writing Patton's character. That's why this took a while.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> As always, I hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
